Benutzer Diskussion:Drachenmagier
Hi, Drachen Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Europäischer Drache. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- SNESuser (Diskussion) 22. Mai 2010, 15:57 Ich hab deine neuen Artikel durchgelesen und ein paar Links eingebaut. Im Großen und Ganzen gefallen sie mir sehr gut. PS: Hab ein Drachenei gefunden: http://dragcave.net/ Bowser 12:18, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wenn du an SNESuser schreibst, wirst du nicht viel Erfolg haben, der is so gut wie nie hierBowser 17:30, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wenn du Drachenforscher bist, ist es kein Problem wenn dein acc in der Kategorie steht. Um einen Link einzufügen, klick beim Bearbeiten auf "Link einfügen". Du solltest ausserdem immer, wenn du auf eine Diskusion schreibst, danach auf Signatur klicken, damit jeder weiß, wer geschrieben hat. Bowser 20:34, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kleiner Tipp:Du solltest vielleicht mehrere Quellen für deine Artikel nutzen, anstatt nur auf Dr. Drake zu vertrauen.Bowser 20:56, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bevor du den nächsten Artikel erstellst, google ihn, da findest du oft wasBowser 21:07, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Dr. Drake Ich hab selbst alle deutschen Bücher von Dr. Drake, ich weiß, woher du die Infos hast.Bowser 08:47, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du solltest übrigens mal deine Benutzerseite bearbeiten.Bowser 08:54, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Irgendwas. Warum du dich für Drachen interessierst, woher du deine Infos nimmst, in welchen wikis du sonst noch aktiv bist. Oder Links zu guten Drachenseiten.Bowser 08:59, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wenn du noch ein Buch von Dr. Drake willst, nimm "Das große Buch der Drachologie", ansonsten ist "Drachen" von John Topsell nicht schlechtBowser 15:55, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wii Hast du eigentlich eine Nintendo Wii? Wenn ja solltest du Monster Hunter spielen.Bowser 16:14, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Super IdeeBowser 07:03, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter Diese Artikel stammen zwar nicht von mir, aber ich weiß, dass diese Informationen aus den Harry Potter Büchern und anderen Büchern von J. K. Rowling stammen. Ob sie diese Infos erfunden hat oder nicht, weiß ich nicht.Bowser 16:05, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wo bist du???? Warum machstn du eigentlich nix mehr?Bowser 10:10, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Zieh dir mal das rein und vergleich es mit dem Amphithere -Artikel im Drachenwiki. Dreister Diebstahl, findst nicht auchBowser 14:09, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fehler Hab mich informiert: Japanische Drachen haben 3, indonesische und koreanische 4 Zehen. Das muss ein Druckfehler o. ä. sein. Freut mich übrigens, dass du wieder hier bist. Wo wir gerade von östlichen Drachen sprechen: Hast am Sonntag "Dragon Wars" gesehen? Wegen den Stacheln weiß ich nix, hab aber schon mehrmals gelesen, dass Wyvern Giftstacheln am Schwanz ham. Bowser 19:30, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) PS: Der Drache in der Flagge von Bhutan hat auch drei Zehen. Is mir gerade aufgefallen.Bowser 19:36, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorgehensweise im Feld Was genau wolltest du denn in den Artikel schreiben?Bowser 08:23, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde sagen, du erstellst den Artikel und ich seh ihn mir dann einfach mal an.Bowser 08:30, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ist dein Internet schon wieder am Arsch. Du bist ja gerade mal zwei Tage online gewesen.Bowser 07:53, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Diese Auszeichnungen werden seit einiger Zeit in vielen Wikis eingeführt. Ich hab das fürs Drachenwiki auch gemacht, wobei die Auszeichnungen leider nicht nachträglich verliehen werden können, d. h. alles, wofür du Auszeichnungen erhältst, zählt ab heuteBowser 08:49, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich würde Pseudowyvern nicht unbedingt als Pseudodrachen bezeichnen. Wenn du Monster Hunter gespielt hast, weist du was ich meineBowser 08:52, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Was den Tritt betrifft: Das kann man so bezeichnen Und wegen den Pseudowyvern: Du solltest Monster Hunter zocken Ich werde jetzt auf jeden Fall Monster Hunter zocken. Vielleich bin ich nachmittags wieder im Wiki. Bis späterBowser 09:14, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Super Wow, du überraschst mich. Auf die Idee, einen Axolotl mit einem Drachen zu vergleichen, bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Aber du hast vollkommen Recht, da ist eine Ähnlichkeit. Wusstest du, dass Grottenolme (die ja so ähnlich aussehen wie Axolotl) früher für Drachenbabys gehalten wurden. Das Bild vom Sargasso wollte ich schon lange einscannen, aber ich bin nie dazugekommen. Bowser 14:24, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) PS: Wenn du Bilder hochlädst, denk bitte immer daran, sie zu kategorisieren.Bowser 14:27, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Um Bilder zu kategorisieren musst du sie bearbeiten. Einen Blog kannst du auf deiner Benutzerseite erstellen, in dem du rechts oben auf "Blog" klickst. Da wo auch Startseite, Disku usw. auswählbar sind. Wenn du bei jemand anderem auf Blog klickst, kannst du seine Blogs ansehen und kommentieren Bowser 16:48, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) KA, aber du könntest dich am Monsterhunterwiki orientieren, da gibt´s ne Menge Blogs Bowser 17:40, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bitte kategorisiere deine Bilder immer. Und gib die Lizenz an. PS: Dein Artikel zum Film: "Mein Freund der Wasserdrache" ist toll, der gefällt mir. Ich hab noch was ergänzt Bowser 11:50, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, der Draco americanus incognito Ich hab zu dem nie einen Artikel erstellt, weil man zu dem sowieso nix schreiben kann. Es is ja nix bekannt. Aber ich lass deinen Artikel einfach mal so stehen, wie er ist.Bowser 12:34, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Den Link hab ich eingefügt, weil du nie eine Signatur einfügst und ich zu faul bin, immer deinen Namen in Suche einzugeben, wenn ich antworten will.Bowser 12:48, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kennst du Cthulhu. Wenn nicht, solltest du den mal googeln. Auf jeden Fall hat mich das Bild vom Draco americanus incognito gerade irgendwie an einen Shoggothen erinnert. Zum Draconodon hab ich schon einen Artikel erstellt, der aber entsprechend kurz ist. Vielleicht kannst du noch was ergänzen. Dodoformae bina sieht einem Dodo ja schon sehr ähnlich, da glaub ich kaum, dass es so was wirklich gibt.Bowser 12:53, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Das mit der Kategorie ist mir auch schon mal aufgefallen, mir war das damals egal. Inzwischen steht er bei mir auch in der KatgorieBowser 14:13, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du bitte das Draconodon noch scannen und im Artikel einfügen. DankeBowser 14:44, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Auf Seite 10, zusammen mit Megadracosaurus Megadracosaurus Ich werd bei Gelegenheit mal schaun, ob ichs besser scannen kann, aber fürs erste passt das. Du solltest auf jeden Fall deine BILDER KATEGORISIEREN!! Ich hab übrigens noch ein andres Cockatryx-Bild von Drake, das scanne ich dann auch ein. Bowser 16:37, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Das geheime Handbuch war mein erstes, das ist ähnlich einem Schulbuch aufgebaut. Das Cockatryx-Bild ist aus "Fantastische Wesen:Expedition in geheime Welten", welches ich persönlich besser finde als das Handbuch, aber es handelt nicht von Drachen (das Handbuch schon), sondern von anderen Tieren, z. B. Einhorn, Bunyip, Sphinx usw. Darin sind auch ein paar Pseudodrachen beschrieben. Bowser 17:53, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gern geschehen(O),(O)Bowser 19:58, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) TV-Tipp Den Fernsehtipp hab ich an dem Tag reingestellt als der Film lief. Ich weiß, das war etwas spät. Den Wasserdrachen schau ich auch grad. Wenn mal wieder ein Drachenfilm läuft, stell das ruhig ein paar Tage vorher unter TV-Tipp online. Wie kommst du darauf, dass Aspis ein Pseudodrache ist? Nessi ist eine gute Idee. Nimm am besten ein paar Infos aus Wikipedia. Ich ergänze das ganze dann. Nessi ist KEIN Serpens aquadulcis (Drake), bedenke das. Der wissenschaftlich name lautet Nessiteras rhombopteryx Bowser 09:34, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Drachenmeer hab ich gelesen, das ist ein ziemlich gutes Buch. Es kommen Drachen vor, aber sie spielen nicht wirklich eine wichtige Rolle. Das bezieht sich mehr auf die Wikinger, von denen die Hauptperson entführt wird. In dem Buch geht es hauptsächlich um die Mythologie der Wikinger und um Trolle. Wie alt bist du denn. Dann kann ich besser beurteilen, ob das Buch was für dich ist. Wegen Serpens aquadulcis: Das war für den Fall, dass du das Buch, dass ich dir emfohlen habe, schon hast. Ich wollte einer Verwechslung mit dem Tier aus dem Buch vorbeugen. Hast du mit dem Nessi-Artikel schon angefangen. Wenn nicht, fange ich an, du kannst dann ja noch was ergänzen.Bowser 10:05, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab die Seite Ungeheuer von Loch Ness erstellt, wenn dir noch ein Fehler auffällt, bessere ihn einfach aus.Bowser 10:17, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kennst du eigentlich jemanden, der französisch kann. Wenn ja, sollte er sich das mal ansehen. Genauer gesagt den Wikipedia-Link.Bowser 10:52, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Verbindest du die beiden Nessi-Artikel, oder soll ich das machen. Wenn du es machst, sag mir nachher, welchen ich löschen darf.Bowser 07:58, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Moment, ich hab grad Zeit, ich mach dasBowser 08:17, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, erledigt. Ich hab alles in meinem Artikel zusammengefasst. Deinen hab ich noch nicht gelöscht, für den Fall dass dir noch irgendwas nicht passt. Sags mir einfach, wenn ich deinen Artikel löschen kann. Hast du dir das Video mal angesehen, das ist eindeutig ein Strudel oder so was in der Art, meinst nicht auch?Bowser 06:45, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) YouTube Super Idee. Klar hab ich einen Account. Ich heisse 1ebrithil Bowser 20:49, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite einen Link zu der Doku Drachen: Mythen und Legenden. ich hab mir den ersten Teil schon mal angesehen. Weißt du zufällig, wer das Bild gemalt hat, das man ganz am Anfang sieht.Bowser 14:31, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab das Bild selbst, ich wollte es nur nicht ohne Quellenangabe hochladen. Ausserdem hab ich keine Ahnung, was das für ein Drache sein soll. Die Doku hab ich schon vorher gekannt, ich hab nur zufällig gesehen, dass du sie auch kennst. Ich hab mal noch eine Doku über Drachen gekannt, die find ich leider nicht auf youtube. Ich hab sie mal auf Super RTL gesehen. Aber dafür hab ich das hier gefundenBowser 15:17, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zockst du jetzt auch MH3. Find ich super. Wie heißt du im Spiel. Mein Name ist Alde. 60 € fänd ich auch zu teuer, ich habs bei Müller für 35 € bekommen. Keine Special-Edition mit Controller, nur das Spiel.Bowser 17:36, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zieh dir den Schwachsinn rein. Den Artikel hat irgendein anonymer Benutzer reingestellt. Hab ihn auch gegoogelt. das gibts gar nicht. Morgen lösch ich es.Bowser 19:49, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Aus welchem Spiel ist die Karte?Sieht nicht wie ein Drache aus.Bowser 09:25, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) NP hat mich nur interessiert. Hab den Artikel jetzt gelöschtBowser 10:04, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zieh dir mal die Magnotron rein. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer der Kerl ist, aber was der schreibt... Hoffentlich bleibt der unserem Wiki fern. Arena Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir [so eine Arena bei uns auch einführen? Für Drachen eben. Wär doch ne gute Idee, oder?Bowser 09:06, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Falls sich deine letzte Frage auf die Arena bezogen hat: In einer solchen Arena lässt man zwei Wesen/Personen, zu denen es im jeweiligen Wiki Artikel gibt, gegeneinander antreten. Jeder Benutzer darf dann abstimmen, wer gewinnen soll. Nach einiger Zeit gewinnt derjenige, der die meisten Stimmen hat. Im Drachenwiki würden eben die Drachen gegeneinander antreten, die im Wiki beschrieben werden.Bowser 17:05, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Die Ider ist gut, aber Drake hätte allein keine Chance. Ausserdem würde er nie einem Drachrn was antun. Zumindest hast du das Prinzip verstanden. Sobald ich Zeit finde, erstelle ich eine ArenaBowser 18:08, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in der Arena als erstes den Leviathan gegen den Ceadeus antreten lassen? Bowser 18:52, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) MonsterMaster7 kümmert sich um die Arena, ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll sie mit den beiden Meeresdrachen starten. Sobald wir eine Arena haben, kannst du deine Vorschläge auf der Disku der Arena machen. Bowser 19:23, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hast du eine Idee, wen wir als nächstes in der Arena kämpfen lassen. Antworte bitte auf der Disku der Arena Bowser 08:41, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hab die beiden Drachen in die Arena geschicktBowser 13:29, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Auch erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! ^^ Wenn du mal ein paar Artikel von mir lesen möchtest, kannste dir die meisten Pokemon Artikel und den Ridley Artikel durchlesen. ;-) Zanto 10:26, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Monster Adoptiern Darüber hab ich auch schon nachgedacht. Aber wir sind vom Monsterwiki nicht mehr abhängig, als das Monsterwiki vom Kirbywiki. Das haben die nämlich alles da geklaut. Vermutlich mit Erlaubnis. KA. Auf jeden Fall könnten wir im Drachenwiki Dracheneier zur Adoption freigeben. Was ausserdem noch eine gute Idee wäre, wenn wir ein Drachen-Fragen-Wiki erstellen. Was hältst du davon. Bowser 17:11, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das mit den Eiern fände ich nicht schlecht, aber die sollten dann auch mal schlüpfen, obwohl Drachen brauchen ja Zeit bis sie schlüpfen. ^^ Mit meinem kleinen bin ich zufrieden, obwohl ich gerne noch einen Spielgefährten für ihn hätte. ^^ Zanto 08:01, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Du kannst Kategorien während du sie bearbeitest kategorisieren. Genau wie BilderBowser 05:04, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab das Heft zwar nicht abbonniert, aber du hast Recht, ich verwende es als Quelle. Ein Freund von mir hat es abbonniert. Und ich finde es sehr gut, weil das Drachenwiki ja ebenfalls über die mythologischen Darstellungen aufklären soll. Es ist natürlich oft schwer, bei Drachen Legende und Wahrheit zu trennen, aber ich finde das ist nicht so schlimm Bowser 19:17, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Cockatryx = lol Wenn man Cockatryx googlet kommt tatsächlich auf der dritten Seite mein open-mmx Profil. Das Drachenwiki ist Platz 1 in Google. Und in Google-Bilder dominieren wir fast die erste Seite. Nur wenn man Cockatryx sucht. Bowser 20:15, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) von agumons und gluraks also irgendwie sind diese pokemon und digimon sachen nichts für drachen wiki.Mister Drache2 09:32, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) die gehören in ein anderes wiki oder hast du schon mal einen glurak in einem mytelogie buch herum flattern sehen.Mister Drache2 13:23, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) na gut ich werde die digis und anderen nicht mehr kritisieren, immerhin wollen wir ja zu allen drachen etwas schreiben.Mister Drache2 13:28, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) monster wiki was hälst du davon wen du mir und ebrithilbowser mal etwas in monster wiki hilfst.Mister Drache2 13:33, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) danke kannst ja dort ein paar drachen artikel schreiben.Mister Drache2 16:17, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Snake Man Sry, dass ich erst jetz schreibe, aber ich hab gerade gesehn, dass heute (seit 20.15 Uhr) auf Tele 5 ein Film läuft, in dem es um eine Riesenschlange geht. Hätt ich das früher gelesen, hätt ich es in den Filmtipp geschrieben Bowser 18:49, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Simurgh Klar kann ich das, aber der Simurgh ist eigentlich ein Vogel und kein Drache. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ins Wiki gehört. Aber ich kenn das Heft 40 nicht, vielleicht ist er da eher als Drache beschrieben. Ich werd bei Gelegenheit mal nachsehenBowser 17:21, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab gehört dass der Simurgh ein Verwandter des Rock ist. Aber sowohl der Rock als auch der Phönix sind Vögel und keine Drachen.Bowser 17:42, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube wir sollten nicht jedes Tier als Pseudodrachen reinstellen, besonders weil SNESuser sich schon beschwert hat, dass das hier schon fast zu einem Fabelwesen und Echsen wiki wird. Ganz andres Thema. Sieh dir das mal an, was hältst davon Bowser 17:52, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Die Karte ist von Mittelerde, aber eigentlich gehts um den Text. Es geht ums Dachenwiki udn wir wollen deine Meinung wissen Bowser 18:02, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) AW: Frage Wenn dir jemand auf die Benutzerseite schreibt, dann bitte ihn aufzuhören oder melde ihn bei einem AdminBowser 20:43, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was hat er denn geschrieben?Bowser 20:48, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dann würde ich ihn sperren. Unverschämtheit. Fast so schlimm wie dieser Magnotron-Typ damals. Ignorante Menschen Bowser 20:55, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sataan Du magst die Sataan-Serie also auch. Ich finde die ist einfach unglaublich. Kennst den Sataan-Song? Bowser 17:20, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, den meine ich. Aber es gibt noch einen guten Song. Der ist aus dem spiel zur serie. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_R-V4bwHEI Bowser 16:56, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wyvern Ich hoffe du hast den neuen TV-Tipp bemerkt und siehst dir den Film an. Is nicht schlecht meiner Meinung nachBowser 18:49, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Du meinst, wie man neue erstellt? Tut mir leid, ich glaube das können nur Bürokraten. Bei uns ist das SNESuser, in dem anderen Wiki musst du schauen, wer es ist. Welches wiki eigentlich?Bowser 17:38, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wyvern Ich hoffe du hast den neuen TV-Tipp bemerkt und siehst dir den Film an. Is nicht schlecht meiner Meinung nachBowser 18:49, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wyvern Ich hoffe du hast den neuen TV-Tipp bemerkt und siehst dir den Film an. Is nicht schlecht meiner Meinung nachBowser 18:49, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) u-boot du woltest doch deinen freund fragen ob er bei meinem u-bootwiki mitmacht gibt es da schon was neues.Gabelahubelaba 16:10, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) oh...hm..schade naja falls er es sich eines tages überlegt er weiß dann ja wo er anklopfen kann.Gabelahubelaba 16:23, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Partner Klar brauch ich die URL, ich kenn das Fabelwesenwiki ja nicht. Bowser 10:48, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) monaco du willst doch bestimmt das der monaco erhalten bleibt, bald wird wikia ein neues schreckliches design kriegen.falls du monaco weiterhin haben willst trage dich hier ein--Gabelahubelaba 17:56, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) POKéMON Ich finde es zwar gut, dass du hier Artikel zu POKéMON erstellst und verbesserst, aber ich fände es nett, wenn du noch keine Artikel zu POKéMON der fünften Generation erstellen würdest, solange das Spiel in Europa noch nicht erschienen ist, um mir und anderen nicht den Spaß an den Spielen zu verderben. Sobald die Spiele rauskommen, kannst du Artikel erstellen wie du willst.Bowser 13:13, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Deine Idee ist einen Versuch wert, aber oft werden Links recht früh gelöscht, wenn sie irgendeinem Admin nicht passen. Probiers aus Bowser 17:46, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey Drachenmagier, bist du eigentlich in Facebook. Wenn ja, dann sieh dir das an und klick auf gefällt mir. Oder bist du eh schon dabei?Bowser 07:21, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Facebook Ich sags mal so. Das einzige was du angeben musst, ist dein Name (du kannst ja einen falschen angeben) und deine e-mail-adresse (zur not eine zweitadresse). damit kann dir die datenschutzsache egal sein aber ich hatte bisher noch nie probleme mit facebook, obwohl ich schon ein bisschen mehr angegeben hab. aber du kannst von deinen angaben auch einstellen, ob sie jeder oder nur deine freunde oder sogar nur du sehen kannst. ich denke, in facebook besteht keine gefahr, wenn du nicht zu viel preisgibst Bowser 16:48, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Du kannst mir ja eine Freundschaftsanfrage schicken. Mein Name ist Simon Fichtl. Falls es mehrere gibt, mein Profilbild ist Kirby. Werde die nächsten zwei Tage wahrscheinlich nicht online sein, weil mein Betrieb einen Kongress veranstaltet und ich immer lange arbeiten muss. Bowser 20:36, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Quiz Manche der Fragen beziehen sich auf Arten, die ich gar nicht kenne. Weist du, auf welche Informationsquellen sich das Quiz bezieht? Bowser 18:17, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das bezieht sich sicher auf die Quellen, woher der Ersteller seine Infos nimmt. Laut Plinius dem Älteren gab es Wyvern in Indien und Äthiopien, in Frankreich kannte man jedoch den Guivre und Wyvern ist eine englische Version (daher wahrscheinlich britannien) von vivere, was wiederum latein für Viper ist. Guivre ist nur französisch für Wyvern. Ich hab auch schon gehört, dass es in Amerika Wyvern geben soll.Bowser 18:34, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Spekulative Evolution Sieh dir das mal an. Es handelt sich um ein Projekt, bei dem aufgrund wissenschaftlicher Grundlagen Dinosaurier erfunden werden, wie es sie heute geben könnte, wenn die Dinosaurier nicht ausgestorben wären. Etwas ähnliches gab es schon mal. Damals war es das Buch "The New Dinosaurs: An Alternative Evolution" von Dougal Dixon. Bowser 18:40, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Die Seite von dem Typen gefällt mir. Ich hab ihn auch gefragt, ob er nicht vielleicht im Drachenwiki mithelfen will. Hoffentlich sagt er jaBowser 18:59, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Glückwunsch Hey Drachenmagier Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass du mich bei den Auszeichnungen überholt hast. Du hast derzeit 100 Punkte mehr als ichBowser 13:53, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das scheint schon seit einiger Zeit so zu sein. Aber irgendwie werden auf meiner Seite die Auszeichnungen nicht mehr angezeigt, darum isses mir ncith aufgefallen Bowser 14:03, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hast du schon an die Drachenseite geschrieben, die du mir vorgeschlagen hast? Bowser 13:53, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Drachenmeister Hoff ich auch von meiner Seite Drachenmagier . und schau ab und an mal auf mein Profil weil ich arbeit fast täglich dran Danke 'Der Drachenmeister war hier '(mein Sloagen) Komisch Bei mir sieht das Drachenwiki in letzter Zeit seltsam aus. Alles ist linksbündig und die Sidebar ist unter dem Text. Ist das bei dir auch so, oder liegt das an meinem PC. Bowser 17:37, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dummerweise komm ich nicht mal mehr in die Einstellungen, um das design zu ändern. das neue wär mir im moment lieber als diese blasphemieBowser 18:02, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Komischerweise hatte ich gerade kurz das neue Wikia Design. Nach dem Speichern einer Bearbeitung habe ich jetzt wieder ein problemloses Monaco-Design. Bowser 18:52, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Drachenmeister Gruße Drachenmagier wie bei meiner Nachricht oben kanst du öfter mal meine Seite besuchen Danke Der Drachenmeister war hier 22:52, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi wolt nur mal so fragen woltest du nicht mal ein Admin sein Ich meinte nur weil du bei der Rangliste auf Nummer EINS stehst mit GANZEN 1090 PUNKTEN. (bist du eigendlich stolz drauf das Du von den Punkten der *beste* bist und vom Ranglistenplatz) erst mal wieder hallo Drachenmagier ich war heute bei der Arena und klar sowohl der Khezu als auch der Gigginox können fliegen nur 1.der Gigginox ist ein Pseudowyvern und 2. die beiden sind Höhlenbewohner das heist das fliegen ist für sie nicht mehr lebenswichtig und desshalb fliegen sie eben eher selten.Der Drachenmeister war hier 16:11, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Gut dir gebe ich mal eine kleine *Vorabinfo* es wird ein ähnliches Spiel wie zb. Monsterhunter man muss sich animalischen ODER auch humanen Gegner entgegen stellen müssen anders alls andere *Kampfspiele* wird man mehrere Angriffs möglichkeiten haben.Und man kann dan alls die besiegten Gegner selber spielen und zwar mit derselben POWER gegen die man antreten hat müssen und es wird einen sogenanten *Massakermodus* geben wenn du weitere fragen hast schreib auf meine Diskussionsseite:(Drachenmeister) Erstmal wieder hi schrieb mir doch mal wieder auf mein Diskussionsseite was du von meinen *Vorabinfo* hälst und was du von diesen Video hälst Drachenmagier und wie gefählt dir diese *kleine Vorabinfo* vom Game was ich entwerfen werde. (Drachenmeister) Hi widermal Drachenmagier ich werde dir absofort immer wenn ich neinen Blog Das_Beste_Spiel_das_es_je_geben_wird bearbeitet habe dir eine Nachricht schreiben. (Drachenmeister) Erstmal wieder hallo Drachenmagier es wieder mal nett wenn du meinen Blog von oben maal wieder ansehen würdest ok und was hälst du von dem coolen Bild Hi Drachenmagier wenn du eine tolle Idee punkto Neue Gegner oder Areale kannst du sie mir gerne auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben den damit hilfst du mir mit der Gestaltung und Planung des Spieles was ich entwerfe. (Drachenmeister) Erstmal wieder hallo Drachenmagier wolt mal nur fragen wie dir mein Blog so gefällt. Benutzer:Drachenmeister Drachenmagier haßt du auf deinen Blog gesehen was ich geschrieben habe was sagst du dazu Benutzer:Drachenmeister 19:49, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Drachenmagier haßt du einpaar Ideen die ich in meinen Spiel einbauen kann sprich neue Gegner, neue Landschaften wenn ja dan schreib mir eine Nachricht. Benutzer:Drachenmeister Drachenmagier schau wiedermal auf meinen Blog und besonders auf den Abschnit Master Quest und sag mir was du dafon hälst. Benutzer:Drachenmeister 18:32, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) frame|Altareon Kaiser der Dunkelheit thumb|300px|right|Yugioh5Ds Opening Facebook Sorry, hab abgelehnt, weil ich nicht wusste, dass du es bist. moment, ich schick dir eine anfrage Bowser 18:22, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir gedacht, irgendwo hab ich den namen schon mal gelesen. jetz weis ich wieder, wo. du hast im drachenwiki bei facebook was kommentiert, stimmts? Bowser 18:55, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dachte ich mir. Und wie gefällt dir "Tod & Söhne" Bowser 19:57, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Tod & Söhne hab ich erstellt. Wir bekommen auch langsam mehr Mitglieder. Du kannst ja deine Freunde auch dazu einladen Bowser 19:23, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Klomann Die Seite hat Klomann damals anonym erstellt, darum hab ich damals nur die Seite gelöscht und die IP gesperrt. aber jetz hab ich ihn auch gesperrt, weil ich seine bearbeitung im drachenheim gesehen habe. Bowser 14:48, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn ich der Arena in zukunft immer einen Soundtrack verpasse. ich habs mal probeweise gemacht und mir gefällt es sehr gut Bowser 18:21, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke für das Lob, aber für die perfekte Arena bräuchten wir ein realistisches, dreidimensionales Video des Kampfes. Und dazu bräuchten wir jemanden der das draufhat. Du kennst nicht zufällig jemanden? Bowser 19:28, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hast du das im Artikel Yoshi gesehen. Da war schon wieder so ein anonymer Benutzer, der nix besseres zu tun hat, als Beleidigungen und Unsinn in die Artikel zu schreiben.Bowser 16:56, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) PS: Da du ja jetzt in Facebook bist, was hältst du davon, wenn du Farmville spielen würdest. Ist ein recht lustiges SpielBowser 16:57, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schade. Aber das liegt sicher daran, dass der Urheber dagegen war, weil sich sonst die DVDs nicht verkaufen.Bowser 17:30, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Drachenseite Ich hab mir die Drachenseite angesehen, die du mir gezeigt hast. Sie scheint recht gut zu sein, aber ich kann nirgends ein Gästebuch oder Kontakt finden, um mich mit dem Admin in Verbindung zu setzen. SeltsamBowser 18:18, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du mit dem neuen Artikel den über den Leviathan meinst, der ist von mir. Aber die Idee ist gut. Hoffentlich stört den die Werbung nicht Was ist jetz eigentlich wegen Farmville. Is ein cooles GameBowser 18:26, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Supi. Bin immer auf der Suche nach NachbarnBowser 18:31, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hab deine Bearbeitung gesehen. Sieh dir den an. Muss jetz offline gehn. Bis morgenBowser 18:45, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC Hab hier ein Interview mit einem bekannten Fantasy-Künstler gefunden. Das Bild von dem Drachen würde sich im Wiki auch gut machen.Bowser 17:58, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Septimus Agorius Diesen Septimus kenn ich nicht, aber die Seite heißst "The Dragon Chronicles". Vllt. hat das was mit einem Buch zu tun, das ich mal gelesen hab. es hieß "Die Drachenchroniken" und die Hauptperson war Dr. Drake Bowser 18:54, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Buch Kannte ich nicht, scheint aber auf den ersten Blick ein gutes Buch zu sein. Vielleicht isses was Bowser 17:55, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sucker Punch Hey drachenmagier wir haben zwar die Film-Tipp Rubrik abgeschafft, aber ich will dir den Film Sucker Punch empfehlen. scheint ein guter film zu sein, erscheint am 31.3.11 und es kommen auch Drachen vor (sieh dir mal nen Trailer auf yt an Bowser 15:15, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Hast eig. Nicht viel verpasst. Ich hab auch nur hin und wieder nachgeschaut wenn wer was bearbeitet hat, weil ich in letzter Zeit einfach kaum Zeit hatte Haben ein paar neue Benutzer, die jedoch noch nicht so viel gemacht haben Bowser 19:29, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ebenfalls Willkommen Zurück Ich war auch in letzter Zeit nicht da weil ich hatte auch in letzter Zeit viel um die Ohren und haste auch in letzter Zeit viel um die Ohren gehabt . ich würd dir auch raten das du die Yugioh 5D´s Folgen die ich als Link auf der Diskussionsseite von Bowser aufgezählt habe anzuschauen wenn du sie angeschaut hast sag mir bitte wie sie dir gefallen haben. Drachenmeister 21:45, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Der Geflügele Drache des Ra Ich habe deinen Artikel über Ra gelesen und ich finde er ist recht hübsch geworden . Hatte bis vor einigen Wochen keine Zeit führ Drachenwiki . Drachenmeister 18:18, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Die beiden Seiten die du mir geshcickt hast scheinen von Drachen-Fans zu stammen, die nicht allzu gebildet zu sein scheinen, aber die meinen es gut, denke ich Bowser 18:58, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC)